


Jealous

by icanhearyousinning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearyousinning/pseuds/icanhearyousinning
Summary: good lord i need some therapyfind me on tumblr @icanhearyoursins
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 36





	Jealous

You let out a puff of smoke on a shaking breath, turning away from the display of affection on the other side of the thick windows of the tower. Nicotine was your only comfort on a night like this, you had hoped that it would fix the heartbreak that you couldn’t seem to shake. Even when you closed your eyes, you could picture her delicate fingers play with the lapels of his jacket, her chipped polished nails skimming over his jaw, her calloused palms resting on his cheek. You were past the anger and the resentment and now you were just heartbroken with the thought of her red hair was no longer for you to play with.

You had been there every time she came to your door crying, mascara and eyeliner dripping down her delicate, flushed cheeks. You stroked her hair and wrapped your arms around the girl who would never love you. You wouldn’t be enough for her, no matter the sacrifices you made. She just wouldn’t choose you.

You promised yourself you would be happy for her decision to return to him, and yet you stood on one of the many balconies of the tower, alone with a cigarette for company.

“You know those will kill you…” Tony said as he snuck out the heavy glass doors. You turned and offered him a watery smile. “I thought you quit?”

You ignored his question and posed one of your own. “What’re you doing out here?” You took another long drag from the cigarette.

Tony shrugged and joined you, leaning against the cold railing. “I thought you could use some company. It’s never healthy to wallow alone.”

You raised an eyebrow. “So, you decided to join my pity party instead of the one inside? I promise the latter is more fun than bumming it out here with me.” You frowned.

“She loves you; you know.” He picked the cigarette from your cold finger and took a drag.

“I thought those were bad for people?” You snarked.

Tony let out a snort. “Stop deflecting.”

You pushed away from the railing and turned to look at the woman of your dreams dancing with someone who wasn’t you. “It’s just a passing fancy.”

“Says the girl who’s been in love with her for years.”

Your expression hardened. “She made her decision. He’s better for her, stable, safer. Everyone chooses the safer option.” You fiddled with your bracelet, the nicotine making you antsy. “I’m just her best friend with a horrible nicotine addiction and a high tolerance for pain.”

“I just want you to be happy.” Tony rolled his shoulders. “Tell her how you feel.”

“You want me to tell her that I’m jealous of the man… an android,” you scoff. “that gets to hold her at night and tell her that he loves her? That I’m jealous he gets a happily ever after with the most amazing, empathetic woman I have ever met? I am in love with my best friend who loves another.” You steal your cigarette back from Tony. “I’m jealous of the way she’s happy without me.”

You drop the cigarette and crush it with your heel. “Do you know that he’s going to propose tonight?”

Tony paled. “No, I didn’t know.”

You shivered as the harsh wind blew through you. “He asked me to help pick out a ring. It’s perfect… like it was made for her.” You sniffed and wiped away any residual tears that had escaped. You steeled your emotions and fixed your posture. “She’s probably wondering where I am.”

“Are you really willing to subject yourself to a life without happiness?” Tony pressed.

“I love her, I’d do anything she asked of me. What is one more sacrifice?”

**Author's Note:**

> good lord i need some therapy  
> find me on tumblr @icanhearyoursins


End file.
